White Fire (Whouffaldi)
by SaveRockAndRose
Summary: A trip to Woodstock with the Doctor quickly turns into something more. (Smutfic, rated M.)


Of course she wouldn't ever admit it to the Doctor, but she loved the power being his companion gave her. Between being a hero helping to save worlds and being a part of the highest form of government in Earth history, her hunger for authority was easily satisfied.

There was, however, still a struggle for power. Her and the Doctor, the true savior of each world, the genius behind every plan, the man who swooped in at the perfect times to save the day - a hero. She could never compete with him; she was only human.

His old self - the chinny one with the hair - always treated her as if she was the most important person in the universe. But this Doctor...he displayed a much more uncaring personality. She knew she was important to him, of course, but the lack of recognition made her head spin as that craving for power and control awoke once again. She wanted to be important. She wanted to be at the top.

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard the heavy wheezing of the TARDIS behind her. She'd been expecting him, yes, but not quite this..abruptly. It only took a moment for the blue box of wonder to settle next to her couch and she turned to it slowly. There he was, the man of the hour, peeking his head out the door.

His eyes darted straight to her and he attempted to hide a small smile that she noticed appear each time he first saw her on Wednesdays. He'd gotten good at hiding over time, but Clara was observant.

"Clara, Clara, Clara," he said as an introduction. She'd heard him utter her name so many times, but it was never quite how she wanted it. Never between heavy breaths under her, never needingly as she teased-

Shooting him her regular curious smile, she stood and walked to the time machine (and possible sex machine of a man, she hoped-). "Doctor. Hello," she said with a nod of her head, gently shoving him aside to step inside the box.

She jogs playfully to the console as he follows, his eyes moving from her back to the gentle curve of her hips.

"Where to? Cocktails on the moon? Purple swimming pool on Judoon? Ancient galactic wedding?" she asks, eyes darting from control to control. She preferred this TARDIS with its reds and blues - he always looked gorgeous bathed in the light from the core of the ship.

He couldn't help but imagine her in a skimpy suit, swimming through the imaginary purple waters. Though he hadn't seen much of her body, he could always make guesses...educated, much thought about and anticipated guesses.

"A concert. Well, more of a festival. Woodstock, 1969."

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion and she turned, looking at him. "Who knew? You actually remember my requests."

"And why wouldn't I? You never stop blabbering on," he says teasingly, closing the doors behind him before approaching her.

She rolls her eyes at his response and glances back to the console, this time, gaze filled with excitement. She'd always wanted to go to Woodstock, to see Janis Joplin and Jimi Hendrix up there in person. She'd never shake how amazing it was to be able to see days that are dead and gone.

He stared at her from her side, allowing his gaze to trail down to her ass while she was distracted. Maybe it was a very ape-like thing to do, but he could allow himself to indulge in the pleasures of humanity..sometimes.

Snapping out of it before being caught, however, he places his hands on the proper controls and begins to take her where she wants to go (though he'd rather take her to his bed).

Clara allowed herself to stare, watching his hands - those hands she'd imagined doing so many things to explore her body before-

It only took a short while before they were there, White Lake, New York.

Shaking her head in hopes to end her thoughts of the Doctor, she walked out of the TARDIS doors and took in the view.

A massive stage, hundreds of people and the smell of marijuana so strong she thought she might get high herself just breathing it in. She couldn't help but stare in awe up at Janis Joplin, listening to the music as the Doctor left and locked up the TARDIS.

Tucking the key back into his pocket, he glanced to Clara. She didn't return his gaze and she seemed to be occupied, so he allowed his eyes to once again roam her body.

"Doctor...this is amazing.." she utters, turning to look at him. He smiles slightly - a rare sight but one she loved to see.

So are you, he wanted to say.

"Yes, Janis is. Did you know she gave me a coat once, Clara? I used to wear it when I had the brown hair and sandshoes."

She raised an eyebrow, "Your tenth incarnation?"

"Yes. That one. 'The man who regrets,'" he said with a shrug, moving next to her. His mind was only half on the conversation, however, as he thought of how tight and short her skirt was. He'd always loved to see her in them, running on adventures. Occasionally he'd gotten a glance at her knickers, a sight that would make his head spin and twirl around in his head for days after.

He placed his hand on her side hesitantly, pulling her over to himself. Swaying them to the music so he can justify touching her even for just a moment.

She wanted him to lower his hand and pull her against himself. Of course she knew he wouldn't - he couldn't possible want her like she wanted him. She was just a human, not important to someone like him.

But oh god did he want her. He'd imagined so many scenarios in his mind - pushing her against the TARDIS, bending her over the console, throwing her down on his bed..but she wouldn't want that. He was older now, not like he was in his last incarnation. The one she'd fallen in love with.

Biting her lip, she moves up a bit so his hand slides down her body. A bold move, sure, but between the music and the desire in her eyes, she didn't care.

His eyes widen and he looks at her, thinking it was an accident. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"No...Doctor, I did it on purpose," she explains, pressing her ass against his hand.

His hearts start beating faster.

"Oh...I see," he mumbles, firmly gripping her through her short skirt. She blushes but turns toward him, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"That won't do," he says, looking down at her. She briefly frowns, thinking she's done something wrong.

"I..I'm sorry, I-"

She's interrupted by his lips on hers, and her first instinct is to close her eyes. Grabbing onto his jacket, she pulls him down closer to her small frame. He isn't gentle and she doesn't want him to be. Of all the ways the ways their first kiss could've gone, she certainly hadn't expected it to be like this.

He's almost hungry, it seems, like he's been waiting for this as long as she has. The moment his hands make their way to her hair, she knows she's going to take him before the night ends.

Pressing her against a tree near them, he lets his lips explore her jaw and neck as he'd always imagined doing. Taking her skin between his teeth, he gently bites and sucks, relishing when he hears a small moan escape her lips.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back to give him more access, and she can feel a bit of wetness begin to pool between her legs. She's waited so long for much more than this, he can't stop here..

Pulling him against herself, she widens her legs so he can step between them. He lifts her and she immediately wraps her legs around him, a bit surprised at his strength.

"D-Doctor..."

"Hmm?" he hums lazily, focused on nibbling his way up to her ear.

"They're staring..." she says, finally noticing the half disgusted, half intrigued crowd around them.

He sighs in frustration and sets her down, grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her back to the TARDIS. With swift movements, he unlocks the door, drags her inside and slams her against the inside of it.

Her eyes widen again as he bites at her earlobe, and her knees go weak. Somehow he seems to know, picking her up by her ass and pressing against her inner thighs.

He could feel her wetness pooling against his thigh, and the only thought that could run through his head was that he had done that to her. Her arousal, her hips moving against his leg, her heavy breaths - all his doing.

She hated that he could do this to her, take the control out of her hands and make her into a needy version of herself she could barely recognize. Grinding against his thigh, she lets out small whimpers as her panties rub against her throbbing sex. "P-please..."

Between the sound of her voice, and her rubbing against him, he couldn't help but feel his erection against her. He wanted to take her right here, right now.

"Please what..?" he asks, pulling back a bit to look at the sight of her. Hair falling onto her shoulders, face flushed, eyes closed.

"Fuck me, Doctor..please.." she utters between breaths. She'd wanted to say that for so long almost as much as he wanted to hear it.

That had done it. He was burning, his skin craving her hands and his shaft yearning to be inside her. Sliding a hand up her skirt, he gently rubs circles on her clit over the drenched fabric of her underwear. Making a side note to taste her later, he pushes them aside and runs his fingers through her folds slowly.

"F-fuck...Doctor.." she pants, arching at his touch. She needed him inside her more than she needed to breathe, and she isn't sure anyone had ever made her crave to be shagged like this before.

Her saying his name again through gasps of pleasure almost made him moan himself. Grinding against her thigh, he just wants to feel her heat.

Still gasping, she shakily unbuttons his pants, sliding her hand in and palming him. He lets out a small groan at her touch, kissing her neck and chest to silence himself.

She couldn't help but be surprised at his size. She'd figured he wasn't small, exactly, from the glances she'd taken when he was busy tinkering with the TARDIS console, but she wouldn't have imagined this. Moving her hand into his boxers, she strokes him slowly.

Sliding a couple fingers into her to even things out, he can't help but smile at the surprised moan that unfolds from her lips. "G-god..more.."

He pushes them in as deeply as he can, in love with the sound of her moaning. He makes another side note to test the sounds later, to see what will make her scream for him.

Impatient, she pushes herself down onto his fingers as quickly as she can. She couldn't believe just how fucking good it felt - nobody's fingers ever had before. Her back arches against him, and even through her clothes she likes the feeling of her breasts against him.

He's moaning into her chest now, the feeling of her touch amazing. Nobody has unraveled him like this in so long, and he realizes what he's been missing out on.

"Inside me..p-lease fuck me, Doctor.." she gasps. The way she says it makes him groan deeply, and he pushes her hand aside, taking himself out.

She opens her eyes to take in the sight of his cock, hard and thick and just what she needs. Moving her hips, she pushes her folds against him and they're both sure they're going to die from pleasure.

It only takes him a moment to slide into her, and when he does her eyes practically roll back into her head. He pushes in deeply, only stopping when he can't possibly be any further in her. Giving her a moment to adjust, he pulls back out almost all the way and she digs her heels into his lower back, forcing him back in.

He groans her name, rocking against her. "You're perfect, Clara...absolutely brilliant," he says breathily before biting his lip to hold back uncontrollable sounds.

She moves back against him, pushing him in far until he hits that perfect spot and she practically screams. He notices, of course, slamming back into that spot each time. She's close, he can tell, and she's a bit shocked at how quickly he got her there.

"L-let me come...please.." she pants. He keeps hitting her G-spot, the white fire of pleasure consuming him.

It doesn't take her long. Moments later she's unwinding, among the stars. She almost screams, letting her orgasm rock her.

Feeling her pour onto himself and the sound of her screaming pushes him over the edge. He moans deeply, letting it out as he spills into her. She leans her head back and her toes curl at the feeling of him filling her, and she continues to shake.

It's the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced, and when she finally comes down from it she's breathing heavily into his ear. She registers the sounds of him, the smell of sex and sweat, the feeling of his come spilling out of her.

"S-shit..." he mutters and her eyes widen a bit at the sound of him cursing. She vows to do anything to hear it again.

He comes down slowly as she did, burying his face in her neck. "God, Clara.." he whispers, planting soft kisses to her skin.

"T-that was..." she drifts off, biting her lip.

"Fantastic.." he finishes for her. "But I thought it'd be...slower the first time.."

"Next time..." she offers, attempting to make him feel better.

"There'll be a-"

"Definitely."

And the look in her eyes confirmed it.


End file.
